


Drunk Storytime - Things We Can Never Unsee by Caedmon

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunk Storytime With Quefish, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silly, Singing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr Prompt, Youtube Video Reading, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Author's Summary:Sometimes, the music just takes hold and you've got to rock out. There's no other choice.Crowley is not immune to this phenomenon - as Aziraphale discovers.A drunk storytime reading of Things We Can Never Unsee by Caedmon
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Found!





	Drunk Storytime - Things We Can Never Unsee by Caedmon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things We Can Never Unsee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109106) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



Please enjoy [Drunk Storytime with Quefish: Things We Can Never Unsee by Caedmon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBeO7etp7mw)


End file.
